De calles y Pinos
by Teluza.Stark
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que la rutina de ejercicios de Hermione, se vería interrumpida por la inoportuna llegada de un perro? Y, ¿Desde cuándo un perro asiente y niega las preguntas? Entra y descúbrelo. SB/HG


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a la ingeniosa JK Rowling.

_**Summary:**_ ¿Quién pensaría que la rutina de ejercicios de Hermione, se vería interrumpida por la inoportuna llegada de un perro? Y, ¿Desde cuándo un perro asiente y niega las preguntas? Entra y descúbrelo. SB/HG

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Calles y Pinos.<strong>_

.

-Cuidado, mujer.—exclamo una madura señora.

Hermione soltó un bufido, le desagradaba cuando le reprochaban sin razones. Merlín, esa señora gritaba como si le hubiera tocado, cosa que ella estaba completamente segura no era así.

Suspirando agitada, esquivo a tan problemática mujer y se adentro por unos arbustos de la plaza. Esos lugares eran perfectos para hacer los ejercicios físicos matutinos y no lidiar con personas desagradables.

Un, dos, tres…ocho, susurraba al son de su trote. Uno más y solo dos…

La joven exhalo y se detuvo, era la hora de las terribles pero tan efectivas sentadillas.

Pestaño y cerró los ojos a medida que ejecutaba una, seguida de unas veinte más.

Solo una mas y descansaría, otra más y el vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Harry, le quedaría…

Hermione abrió los ojos demasiado tarde, y solo fue consciente de que algo grande, corpóreo y negro se abalanzaba sobre ella…y grito.

El sonido salió chillón, pero ahogado, mientras caía estrepitosamente sobre un montón de hojas y ramas sueltas.

Respiro con dificultad por unos momentos, temiendo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una bestia digna del bosque prohibido de su antiguo colegio. Sintiendo la varita pegada a su pierna, medito unos pocos segundos. Quizá los más adecuado era sacarla lentamente y lanzar un hechizo hacia el animal, que por lo extraño que parezca, lo sentía moverse cómodamente sobre sus piernas en esos mismos instantes.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Si fuera una de las peligrosas bestias mágicas, no debía estar en ese mismo momento atacándole y no…acariciándole? Confundida y casi riendo por su propia ocurrencia, abrió los ojos, solo lo suficiente para observar que sobre sus largas y desnudas piernas se encontraba un…

¿Perro? ¿Un perro negro?

Lanzo una carcajada que se perdió en el viento.

El perro que le atacaba cariñosamente era inmenso y negro azabache. Se incorporo lo suficiente para estar a la altura de los ojos del can y sonriendo, le acaricio el pelaje. Era suave y largo, poseía de esos pelajes caniles que invitan sin oportunidad de negación, a una caricia inmediata.

—Cachorro bonito, tan solito—le susurro mientras sobaba el lomo del perro.

El animal lanzo un suave ladrido en respuesta y se apretujo fuertemente al pecho de la joven.

—Ya cariño, estás perdido ¿Cierto?

Hermione en su completo estado de compasión animal, no se percato de la negación que el perro le hacía con la cabeza.

—Buscaremos a tu mamá... ¿Ya, bebé?

El perro gruño esta vez. Hermione aceptando esa respuesta, le sonrió cariñosamente e iba a incorporarse cuando el animal cayó nuevamente sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

La joven frunció el ceño. ¿Era su idea o el perro no quería dejarla ir?

—Bebé, debemos buscar a tu mamá, debe estar muy preocupada…

El animal movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro por varios segundos. Hermione se sintió confundida por tanto movimiento y parpadeando rápidamente, le sonrió con tristeza.

—Eres un perrito callejero ¿Cierto?

El can asintió secamente y Hermione se pregunto si era normal _conversar_ con un perro en los terrenos de una plaza. Aparentemente, eso no era parte del mundo muggle, pues no veía a nadie en los alrededores que lo hiciera…

Volteo a mirar al perro nuevamente y…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuro a tapar su boca…

Merlín, no. Su boca ya estaba siendo tapada por una larga y áspera mano masculina.

¿Sirius?

Hermione trago saliva y sintió su corazón latir a mil. Por Morgana, no podía ser.

Él estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, él estaba allí…

El hombre maduro y atractivo le sonreía con felicidad a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y la joven se pregunto si sus facultades mentales se encontraban en orden.

Involuntariamente, movió su cabeza en negación.

Era imposible que él estuviera vivo y ahí…después de tantos años.

Suspiro, ¿Acaso su propia imaginación se hallaba dispuesta a engañarle?

Retuvo un sollozo, era imposible que fuera irreal y tan absolutamente corpóreo.

—Hermione…

La voz profunda y varonil se coló como exquisita música en sus oídos y le recordó a aquellas lejanas pero añoradas noches de verano en la habitación…

No, pensó. Era una verdadera estupidez recordar momentos tan hermosos y dolorosos al mismo tiempo.

—Hermione, sé que no debí haber aparecido…

Le decía él suavemente y a la joven le pareció un hombre verdaderamente apenado, como si las palabras que salían de su boca provocaran punzadas hirientes en todo su cuerpo.

No, quiso gritar ella. Y quizás también empujarle y correr lo más lejos posible. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de viajar y escapar lejos Londres. Sin embargo, se quedo en el mismo lugar, apretujada al tronco de un árbol cercano y rogando silenciosamente que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado y que sus respiraciones se normalizaran de una vez por todas.

—…Pero morí, realmente morí ese día en el velo. O más bien, eso es lo que creí…

Hermione lo miro confundida e irritada por partes iguales. ¿Es que no iba a dejar de hablar? Ese hombre no podía ser Sirius. Él estaba muerto…

—…entonces apareció esa figura…y me saco de allí.

No, negó la joven. Trago saliva y soltó una exhalación, era imposible que Sirius hubiese abandonado el velo, pues ella misma le había visto atravesarlo.

El hombre carraspeo y sorbiendo, prosiguió:

—…No se que fue, pero lo único que se con seguridad es que tuve las fuerzas suficientes para escapar de un lugar de oscuridad y que tu…tu tuviste participación en ello.

La joven lo miro y hubiese reído. El supuesto Sirius la atravesaba con sus ojos grises y parecía verdaderamente sincero. ¿Y si tal vez lo que decía ese Sirius era verdad?

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Era completamente imposible. Él se encontraba en un lugar mejor, donde seguramente gozaba de la paz y tranquilidad que tan negada le fue en la tierra. Además, ¿Qué tendría que ver ella con que supuestamente Sirius escapara del velo?

Exhalo y levanto la barbilla fijándola en el hombre. No se encontraba dispuesta a ser partícipe de una maldita broma. Con un movimiento rápido pero efectivo, saco la varita del bolsillo y apunto directamente al corazón del desconocido.

—No soportare ahora ni nunca que se burlen de mí—dijo la joven con voz entrecortada, pues sin lugar a dudas era presa de la rabia y el dolor.

El hombre que se había incorporado junto con ella, la miraba con evidente resignación, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción de parte de ella por toda una vida.

—No cometas un error…soy Sirius, pequeña ratilla.

_Pequeña ratilla_

Hermione soltó una gran exhalación e involuntariamente también la varita.

Esas dos palabras cortas pero llenas de significado se clavaron como dagas en su piel. Sirius era el único que le llamaba así y nadie más conocía aquel apodo, pues lo usaban solo en aquellas noches…

La joven trago saliva y retrocedió hasta sentir su cuerpo chocar contra un árbol. Respirando agitada, observo al atractivo hombre que la miraba con cariño desde un par de metros. Era sin ninguna duda, él.

_Él._

-Nunca olvidaría ese apodo—le dijo Sirius y sonriendo levemente agrego: Y nunca se lo diría a otra que no fueras tú.

Hermione le miro con los ojos anegados en lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza, en realidad no sabía que sentir, pues una cantidad infinita de sentimientos se entrelazaban en su interior solo confundiéndola. Suspiro y le devolvió una sonrisa que pensó, jamás se borraría de su rostro.

—¿Puedo abrazarte, Hermione?

La joven no supo si le contesto, pues no pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando su cuerpo fue atrapado por uno más grande, duro y pesado contra el árbol. Sirius, se repitió en su mente y suspiro de alegría, era realmente él, pues nadie jamás había producido esa sensación de espirales en su estomago, ni esos indefinibles estremecimientos en su espina dorsal y nadie…sin lugar a dudas, olía como él.

Hermione aspiro el cabello negro que rozaba su rostro, cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

_Perro callejero y un exquisito pero raro, aroma a pinos._

* * *

><p>Sí, fui víctima de un momento romántico justo cuando me hallaba leyendo un libro que sin lugar a dudas viene cargado de azucares xD Respecto a lo que escribí…<p>

¿Les parece poco?

¿Quieren un segundo y último capítulo?

Bueno, se los dejo a su consciencia.

Un review es una verdadera motivación…¡Anímense!


End file.
